wiki_socialfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Let's
Hi, this is my talk page, and this is my personal template, on which I'll write the actualst news of my life. Put it on your talk page, or in a subpage of your user page: just write . News and important pages of social wikia comment! Thanks for the Newsboxes idea. I think it'll help Wikisocial stand out. A social networking site (such as Wikipedia:Facebook is a directory of profiles for people, including a system of communication. I thought it would be great in Wiki form. Chrismessage me 14:31, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :It's nice to see that ideas are apreciated. Go on this way, people will feel important and stay with your wiki. --Let's 14:59, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Short messages end of page LDI So your wiki is for open collaboration of any project? Even in a local group of peoples? Cool! Chrismessage me 03:13, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :That's it, you got it. I think local projects are the best way to start. I am trying now (in italian), with an artistic project: I'm organizing a meeting of a small group of people that want to go outside and paint. Of course this can only be local (if you don't want to take the plane, come in Switzerland and paint with us!). Do you want to create a project? --Let's 14:54, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ::I'm thinking about it. I go to a boarding school, so my "local group" would be members of a boarding school club. Perhaps the computer science club can hold a special meeting discussing Wiki and LDI concepts... that might make a nice project. Chrismessage me 04:24, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :Great ideas! If you want to organize "boarder meetings", that's what you can use OPD for, you can also add galleries, documentation about your boarding school club (like a link, some pics). If the project gets known (maybe if you tell it someone when you actually make the meeting), this would also be a good publicity for the club... More and bigger meetings could be organized and so on. The project could grow, or other similar projects could be created. If you get tired about it, someone else could go on making boarder meetings... It would be GREAT if you told the computer science club about OPD! You can indicate them this page, if they want to discuss about it. --Let's 17:39, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Nice! Nice job here! Chrismessage me 13:53, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I need your help! For Template:News, can you make the "news story"sections hidden by JavaScript until a show button is pressed? Thanks a bundle! --Chrismessage me 15:21, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :You'll have to copy the content of this page to Monobook.css and Monobook.js (copy it in the "edit" form). Hope it works! ::Do you know if the same code will work in Common.css so that people using other skins (Mac, notably) will get the javascript hiding? :::No, I don't. I just did what they told me. But it isn't working yet (even on the (my) monobook skin)... :::And it's not a problem of the code, because in OPD it works: http://projects.wikia.com/wiki/Sandbox (I forgot to change the khaki color...). ::::Hmm... I already have some other JavaScript in there.. maybe I pasted it wrong.. Chrismessage me 13:21, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :::::I don't think that I'd be able to fix it. I'm still a beginner in programming stuff. :/ --Let's 11:02, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Sysop By the way... do you want sysop status? Chrismessage me 13:21, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :OK. :(by the way again, what if we put the revision proposal on the main page)? ::I'll get on that. Chrismessage me 17:06, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ciao è colpa tua se sono qui. --Frank5 14:34, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ---- hahaha non si risponde a coloro che indottrini!!!pffffhahaha--Frank5 20:05, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ---- :Va bene eccomi che ti rispondo! Bravo bravo continua a bazzicare su 'sto "forum"... --Let's 18:22, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ---- ok,è mica male,vinca il migliore a scacchi,ma mi sa che sarà una confusione totale!!!beh,proviamoci --Frank5 20:06, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ----